Poison
by notevenalittlebit
Summary: He was the kind of boy who thought he never be good enough for anyone. She was the kind of girl who thought she was invisble. Polar opposites, fallen  in love. Eli/Clare romance. Adam/Eli/Clare friendhip.
1. Introduction

Introduction

On the outside, the Edwards' had the perfect family and they worked _very_ hard to make it seem that way. They went to all of the right parties and fundraisers, laughed at the right jokes,

and smiled although inside the family was breaking. What would Reverend Duncan say if he saw the arguments? Clare had managed to accept the fact her family cared more about

reputation that happiness. Outside or in, the Goldsworthy's were falling apart. New to Toronto, Eli had hoped a new setting would calm the instability plaguing his household. Unfortunately

for him, it had not. His new school was like any other. The blatant stares at him as he pulled up in his hearse the first day were not unfamiliar. As he stepped out of the car, they didn't stop.

_Great. _He thought. _Nothing new._ His sharpie ridden nails traced the brick as he walked toward the door of his new hell. That was the first time he saw her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapters will be longer. I'm just suffering a severe case of writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I wish I did. **

**Reviews make me smile. **

Chapter 1

She couldn't take the screaming anymore. Clare Edwards was about to crack. _It's a new year. _She told herself. _Maybe things will get better. _Clare laughed at the thought. Weeks of sleepless nights hinted otherwise. She slung her bag over her shoulder making her way toward the stairs. "Helen, I don't know what you want me to say!" Her father screamed. Clare's parents stood in the kitchen, visibly worn out, throwing insults at each other. Her mother turned. "Clare." She said hoarsely. "Excited for school? I can't believe you're in the tenth grade!" The smile that found her was forced and Clare could tell. She smiled answering her mother's question. Clare knew if she spoke it would sound rehearsed. She knew her parent's lines were desperate attempts to spare her from the heartache their quarrels had brought them. "Come on." Helen said picking up her keys. "I'll drive you to school." Walking out the door, Clare felt the uneasiness of the house leave her. The same smile gracing her mother's face brought it right back.

Driving was his only escape. Elijah Goldsworthy had seen nothing but the interior of his hearse for the past two days. Unfortunately for him, Degrassi was about to force him out of the car. Pulling up to the high school, he breathed a sigh of relief. The stares and whispers brought relief to his sleep deprived body. Eli would breeze by unnoticed these next two years. Silently, Eli wished something would come of his time here. Out of his car now, walking towards the front doors, he saw his wish come true.

Her piercing baby blues were the first things that caught his eye. He watched her laugh and playfully hit a friend on the shoulder. Eli knew the laugh was faked and saw a reflection of his situation on the girl. Her eyes were filled with a story Eli felt he knew. He found his way up the steps, passing the auburn haired girl. Eli smiled. _For once, things are looking up. _

Clare slammed her locker shut. "I just don't know what to do Clare!" Alli sighed. Clare put on the best "I-care-about-this" face she could before turning back to face her friend. "You could talk to him." She suggested. Alli had constant boy troubles that usually found their way back to Clare. Don't get her wrong, she cared about her friend. But today, the first day of school she found it hard to listen about the crush she had already acquired. Her thoughts wandered towards the English class she was attempting to enter. She took a step into the classroom when a hand found her arm. "Clare, are you listening?" Alli asked annoyed. "We can talk at lunch. I really have to go to class." Clare said rushing to her seat before Alli could disagree. She sighed observing the surroundings. The room was almost filled aside from the empty chair in front of her. Just then, a tall boy dressed head to toe in black walked in. Clare turned her head at the sight of him. His emerald eyes caught hers as he took the only empty seat in the room. The mysterious stranger turned back to face her. "Elijah Goldsworthy." He said extending his hand. "But you can call me Eli."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter's better than the last. **

**Disclaimer: Degrassi would be much different if I owned it. **

Chapter 2

The sound of her laughter was a drug in and of itself. Eli found his eyes wandering toward her rose tinted lips. _To kiss her. _He thought smiling. "What's got you so happy?" Clare asked sipping her coffee. "It can't be this lovely assignment." He shook himself out of the trance she had put him in. "Come on Clare, you don't find Poe uplifting?" Eli returned dripping with sarcasm. With only two tables filled, the Dot seemed empty that night. Eli had suggested they go there to work on their papers since neither of their houses seemed fit for working. "As hard as it is to believe, I don't." She smiled. Clare brought them back to reality. "We better finish this." She said turning back to her work. "Because I'm dying to go back home." He mumbled under his breath. Clare silently agreed.

These past few weeks had been a great escape for the both of them. Frequent English assignments kept them busy at the Dot and rarely each other's houses. Clare had grown fond of Eli and enjoyed his company. Secretly, she was beginning to fall for him. He had fallen hard and feared he never come back. She studied his face each time they met, memorizing each freckle, perfect imperfection, and those emerald pools. His eyes drew him to her the second they shook hands. Clare couldn't recall seeing a more beautiful shade of green any time in her fifteen years here. She began to think she saw a story in his eyes. One of great sorrow and pain, that mimicked the one her eyes told.

Eli snapped his book shut, jarring Clare out of her trance. "That's enough work for today." He declared standing from the booth. She smiled. "We have been working for awhile." Clare thought. Eli extended his hand toward her. She gladly took it and scooped up the rest of her books. "Home?" He asked her holding the door. Clare smile faded, so did Eli's. He hated when she wasn't happy. "Anywhere but." Eli laughed knowing he felt the same. She glanced outside. It had become dark since they got there. "How about the park?" She asked climbing into his hearse. Eli nodded. When they got there, it was virtually empty. Clare loved the silence and silently thanked God for the peace. Sitting on the bench, she took his hand. "Don't you just time would slow down?" Clare asked feeling the buzz of her phone.

After Eli dropped her off, he headed back home. Slowly, he unlocked his front door. Silence met him at the door. He sighed, making his way upstairs to the comfort of his room. His eyes met a note lying on his bed. Eli picked it up beginning to read.

_Dear Elijah, _

_I'm sure you knew your father and I were having problems. Unfortunately, we've realized we won't be able to work them out. I've decided it's best if I leave for awhile. I just want you to know, I'm divorcing your father not you. I'll be back before you know it. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

It seemed so impersonal. He couldn't believe his mother had left, much less telling him in a note. What made her think that would be such a good idea? _Voluntarily leave your son?_ He thought. Crashing down onto his bed, his mind ran towards Clare. Things were finally starting to get better and now it's was all crumbling quickly back down. For the first time since meeting Clare, Eli's night was sleepless.

Clare ran quickly into her bedroom. She liked Eli and was no longer afraid to admit so. As the screams flooded in from downstairs, she barely heard them. Clare was concerned about her parents but now she had something, someone else to occupy her time. Not the first time since meeting Eli, Clare fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 3

**For those who reviewed, Thanks for the wonderful words.**

**Super sorry this is late! School starts and so does the homework. **

**Disclaimer: Degrassi isn't mine; I'm just a crazed fan Oh, I don't own All Time Low either. **

**Reviews would make school much happier. **

**Don't like, don't read. At least my titles are centered. **

Chapter 3

The following days seemed like weeks for Eli. Although he had come to terms with the fact his mother was gone, it seemed her absence had left a permanent dim on his life. Looking back on his teenage years, he feared this would be what stood out the most. _She's coming back. _Eli told himself. He had begun to believe himself. But, as the days dragged on it seemed she'd never be back.

Walking into the library, he found Clare in her usual spot by the Fiction novels. When she wasn't study, Clare found herself entranced in the latest teen novel. He walked up behind her. "Twilight again?" He asked causing her to jump. Clare hit him on the arm with the book, remembering it was a library. "Don't scare me like that!" She whispered. A smile spread across his face. Clare was mesmerized by that smile. The smile that rarely ever graced his face. His usual smirk occupied most of the time. "Why are you here?" She asked putting the novel back in its place on the shelf. "You don't want me here?" Eli asked sounding hurt. Clare smiled. "You know what I mean." The smirk found his face. "You didn't answer my question, Blue Eyes." Eli said helping her put away her things before they headed for English. "Nor did you answer mine, Green Eyes." Clare returned. "Skip English with me." Clare's smile dropped. "No way, Mr. Goldsworthy. You won't be getting me into trouble today." Their eyes locked. "Please." He mouthed. Pushing open the door, Clare's eyes met the floor. "You owe me big time Elijah."

If there was one thing no one knew about Eli, it was his love nature. Sitting on the hood of his hearse, the clear blue sky made everything brighter for him. Clare had absolutely no idea where he had taken her, but the view was magnificent. Butterflies, flowers, and trees everywhere made for quite a sight. Lying back, Clare sighed. "This was worth the inevitable detention." Eli lay down next to her. "I come here a lot." He confessed. "It's a nice, quiet place to think." Their hands met. "I wish I had one of those." Over the past week, the fighting had increased at Clare's house. Sadly, Clare was enjoying her time away from home more than ever. "What's wrong at home?" He asked. Clare had told no one of her parents. "My parents are fighting. They're yelling at each other all the time. I guess we're not the happy family anymore." She said standing. Eli sank. He knew exactly what she was going through. Silently, he wished she'd never go through what he was now. Not wanting to press her more, Eli pulled out his iPod. "Music?" He asked handing her an ear bud.

"_You drank the poison and I, I let you in.  
Would you trade that heart of gold for a minute in my skin?"_

"It's oddly good." Her eyes met his. Eli sighed. "I thought I'd be able to break you of your meaningless pop music." She laughed. "Are you admitting defeat Goldsworthy?" Clare replied acting shocked. "No." He shook his head. "There's hope for you yet." Eli stood turning the song off. "We should probably start back. Your parents will be expecting you home." Clare turned to the clock. It was four o'clock now. She couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. "You're right." She sighed making her way to the passenger seat of his car.

Once home, she quickly slipped her way up the stairs. The nightly yells could already be heard. She opened her phone to a new text. _Had a great day today, Clare. If you need me, I'm here. _Eli was just too good for her. Clare couldn't fathom someone like him even caring about someone like her. As her head hit the pillow, she attempted to silence her thoughts. Putting her phone back into her bag, Clare noticed a large pair of headphones staring back at her with a note attached.

_Things are much quieter in my house now._


	5. Chapter 4

**I apologize that this is overdue.**

**I have dance classes starting next week so posts may become even more spread out. **

**Reviews are like oxygen.**

Chapter 4

As Clare made her way toward English, she wondered if detention would be as bad as the first time. Ms. Edwards _had _intended on never returning to that horrid place. But today it seemed as though when she was with Eli, she was her happiest. Unfortunately for her, risks were all the boy took. Sitting down, she noticed a new face seated in front of her. The boy sat turned facing her. She smiled. "Hi, who are you?" Clare asked looking around the room for Eli. "Adam." He replied extending his hand. "And you?" She sat figuring, he has decided to take off again today. "Clare." By then, Mrs. Dawes had made her way to the front of the room. "Ms. Edwards care to explain where you and Mr. Goldsworthy were yesterday?" Her smile dimmed. She stayed silent. "Detention for the both of you. And where is Mr. Goldsworthy now?" The teacher asked taking her seat at her desk. "I honestly don't know." Clare replied pulling out her novel.

"Bye Clare." Ali said heading home for the day. Clare had decided to stay after in an attempt to finish the evening's homework before having to explain to her parents why she had detention. "Hey Blue Eyes." Clare jumped. "You really need to stop doing that." She said gathering the last of her books before closing her locker. "Where were you today?" She asked beginning to walk with him. He looked down. "Home." He said softly. Afraid to ask more, Clare led him to her spot outside. A beautiful tree stood behind Degrassi. Under it, a table found its home. Clare was one of the only students who ever took advantage of the space. Granted, the stunningly pink flowers that fell from did not make for much help, but Clare enjoy the space none the less.

There they sat, talking about seemingly nothing. Eli was thankful for the distraction. Clare knew the pain behind Eli's face. It was as though that it and Eli had become her only friends. Clare wanted to know what happened to Eli, but she felt taking his mind off of whatever would help. Closing her book, she smiled. "All done." Clare said beginning to pack up her things. She looked down and noticed Eli scribbling away furiously on a scrap of paper. "What are you writing?" She asked. Eli quickly moved the paper toward him. "Nothing." He smiled. "Can I read it when it's done?" She returned making her way toward his hearse. Eli smiled following her. He was grateful for Clare, more than he himself could fathom. "Of course Clare."

While in the car, Clare began her usual ritual of studying his features. On the side of his face, Clare found something new. Instead of his pale skin, a purple hue was beginning to find to top of his cheek. Eli could feel her watching and turned to face her. "Again tomorrow?" Eli said trying to jar her eyes away from him. "Movie? I'm tired of the same old thing." Clare sank. She was determined to find out what was plaguing him. "Of course."

Unusually exhausted, Clare fell asleep early that night. For the first time since she was a child, Clare remembered her dream. _Just an observer to the scene unfolding before her, Clare shrieked in horror. As hard as she tried to move, Clare was stuck crying to him. Everything told her to run up and comfort him. As the kicks and slaps, fell fast to his body, she looked at his attacker. The malevolent face before her was one she recognized. Brief conversations had never hinted her to this side of him. Was this why he was so mysterious? Had this happened before and Clare to naïve to see it? _Waking up in a cold sweat, only one word could escape her lips. "Eli."

A knock on his door made Eli wake. He dare not answer it, knowing he just swing open the door anyway. "I read this piece of crap you wrote. Turning into a sap aren't we? No one is worth this much believe me. Not me. Not you. Especially no girl." The distant man he called his father held out the slip of paper he had scrawled verse on earlier that day. "And you're writing is shit too. I've seen better on fortune cookies." He slammed the paper down on Eli's chest. Looking at the clock that only read one o clock, he clutched his stomach. _This is going to be a long night. _


	6. Chapter 5

**I could really use reviews on the past chapter. **

**This one will feel lonely if it doesn't get any, so you should probably review both. **

Chapter 5

Clare faltered standing from her dream. _Paranoid._ That's all she was. But there she stood considering the fact that her dream could possibly be the explanation to the bruise forming under her friend's skin. To hell with paranoid, she was downright crazy. Clare had already decided to confront him the following day and now she had all the more reason to. If this were true, her problems fell so far in the shadow of his that she felt ashamed to have even burdened him. She couldn't believe she was considering this as truth? Had she really fallen this far away from her mind?

Eli looked down to his stomach. The purple and black could already be seen rising to the surface. He winced pulling his shirt down and hitting his stomach. _This one's probably going to be a little harder to hide. _He thought pulling his blazer down his red arms. Unaware of the whereabouts of his father, Eli thought it best to take the alternate route out of his house. Out the window he went. The bright sun stung his eyes as he walked toward his car. "Morty, I fear you may be the only one who cares."

Clutching the now torn verse in his hand, he threw in the trashcan of the English room. Something as shitty as that didn't deserve to be recycled. He chuckled at the last words his father had said to him that night. "Whoever this is about, she's too good for you."As if on cue, Clare came into the room. In her hands she held his headphones. The smile she brought him faded. "Eli, I have to ask you something. Can we go?" Clare asked. "You're instigating it this time, eh?" He asked attempting to seem himself. She took Eli's hand and led him out the door, not before noticing her name scrawled in his handwriting lying in the trash.

"So, tell me what was so important that we had to skip?" He smiled taking the driver's seat. Clare's eyes fell. His hand moved her chin up, forcing Clare to look at him. The first time that day he looked in her eyes. But they weren't her eyes today. Her usual blue had turned gray and the life seemed gone. Eli feared his eyes mimicked that feeling. "I think I might be crazy." She began. "But I have to know if.." Clare trailed off. Her hand lightly brushed his cheek. Shuddering at her touch and the pain it brought, Eli sighed. "I'll probably need those headphones back."

Clare didn't know what to say to him. She was shocked he had told her so easily. Eli's mind was everywhere at that moment. His father, Clare, his mother, Degrassi, it would all fall down. But the words ran off his lips before he had time to catch them. The bruises were familiar to Clare. Not that her father had ever beat her, he wouldn't dream of it. But her school friend, several years back had gone through the same thing. After that, Clare vowed never to let a friend go through that pain again. She found her hand stroking his hair in attempts to calm him. "Class awaits." He managed to say. "Are you sure?" Clare asked. "It's better not to break a routine. I promise we'll talk later." Eli got out of the car. "Thank you."

At the end of that day, Eli found himself alone in the English room. The trashcan was as full as hours before. He searched for the paper he had wrongfully discarded but could not find it. _Great. Who takes random shit out of the trash?_ He thought walking out of the room. Alone at home, Clare sat at the kitchen table. Her mouth open she read the paper over for a third time.


	7. Chapter 6

**The lack of reviews makes me sad. But I've decided it's been too long since I last posted. So here's the next chapter in all its glory.**

**Chapter 6**

His mind was racing yet again. Why would he tell Clare his sob story? It hadn't really hit Eli until he got home that night. After giving up on finding his poem, he took a drive. With a clear mind, logic tends to find its way. Clare would tell someone. Eli didn't want a parade. Quite frankly, he didn't want it out of his house. But he knew, Clare wouldn't stand to see him hurt again. Eli dropped. How pathetic was it that he would? He didn't care too much about his physical being which in some senses is good. But when your father constantly beats you, it's not that good anymore.

Clare didn't know what had found the front of her mind. The beautiful words staring back at her or the fact she had just found out her friend's darkest secret. She sat quietly on her bed attempting to formulate a plan. Police? No, it was her issue. She could not do that to Eli. As if on cue, the vibrations of her phone caught her attention. "Eli." Clare sighed before picking up her phone. "Come over?" He asked pleadingly. She could almost see his eyes. "I'll be there in ten." She replied slipping the note into her pocket.

They sat quietly on his couch. "We really need to talk, again." He set reclining more into the seat. "I know I've been thinking that too." Clare replied. "I don't want this public. I want it to stop but I'd rather not involve police." Eli sped out. Clare took both of his hands. "Whatever you want to do." She began. "I just don't want you hurt again." Eli shivered at her touch. Interlacing fingers, he noticed how small her hands really were. "You have tiny fingers." He laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. "Maybe yours are just giant." Clare laughed. He sat back wrapping his arm around her. She sighed knowing she would have to tell him now.

` "Eli, I may have possibly picked up something I wasn't intended to read." She felt his breath hasten. "Not the – " He couldn't finish his sentence. Eli had never really plan to tell her how he felt. Everything felt right with them as friends. He didn't want to ruin what they had. _Don't laugh at it, please. _Eli thought. "A fall greatly wished. Her eyes the instigator." She breathed. "That line was my favorite." He turned to face Clare. Her met his cheek. He could barely feel her touch yet fireworks seemed to go off. Their foreheads met. _It's now or never Goldsworthy._ He thought before crashing his lips on hers.

**Kind of short, I know. You'll find out more in the nest chapter. Review!**


End file.
